


This is a Dangerous Game and I'm Running Out of Time

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cannon level violence, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Future Character Death, Goblins, Harry Potters Adopts Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, May/December Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sane Peter Hale, So many tropes, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: A very au hp/tw crossover featuring dimensional travel With a side of time travel. Harriet Potter/Peter Hale, Stile’s being claimed as her apprentice and rescuing her counterpart Harry Potter. Timeline is really au to. Also implied future Harry Potter/Stiles Stlinski. Soulmates are a thing in the Teenwolf universe. SO MANY TROPES. Everyone is probably occ. I only watched the first two seasons of TW so I am making it up as I go along.The first few chapters are only in the Harry Potter Universe.  Beta read by suiqune and SaydriaWolfe , all mistakes left are my own.





	1. Like the Sands through an Hour glass

She stood tall, looking her death in the eye as he mocked her. She wasn’t afraid, if it worked she would return to the fight and destroy Voldemort, if not the horcrux would still be destroyed and in turn Voldemort would still die, just not by her hand. She watched him raise his hand, “Avada Kedavra.” Harriet could see her body fall, but before it hit the ground she was elsewhere. 

Lily. Her mother was there, as beautiful as everyone said she was and her anger a sight to behold. Her mother grabbed her in a tight hug but before she could speak Lily did. “There isn’t much time, listen carefully, and when you wake do exactly as I tell you if you want to live.”

The words Lily spoke were almost as strange and foreign as having a conversation with Luna. Betrayals, Theft, and Gryffindors plotting like Slytherins. Contracts wrote to bind her, trap her and if she died like they hoped a will in place to take her apparently vast fortune, Wizengamot seat and Ladyships. Things Harriet has never heard of, people she never suspected. Lily told her what to do, how to escape and survive the next 48 hours. 

She woke in the forest cold, so cold and in so much pain. Narcissa leaned over her, “Is my son alive?” Harriet half nodded and suddenly Narcissa was saving her life and wasn’t that just as strange as her conversation with Lily. She waited for them to move off, and heard Voldemort’s instruction to fetch someone to carry her body to Hogwarts. 

Standing as quickly as her pain filled body would allow Harriet transfigure a log to look like her and then swiftly turned toward the shrieking shack, running as fast as she could through the woods. Her mother said to save Snape, even though he was a git and an awful person it wasn’t his time. He had things left to do, and like her a new future to navigate. She reached the shack and tore open the door only to find Snape bleeding out. Kneeling down she searched through his pockets like instructed and found Dittany and the anti-venom Snape had created after Arthur’s attack. 

Quickly pouring the dittany on his throat while wiping away the blood with her free hand as she continued to pour, once the wound closed she grabbed the antivenom and fed it to Snape, massaging his newly healed throat to force the potion down. Once that potion was gone she searched for a blood replenishing potion, did the same with it and waited. She had her instructions and she was going to need his life debt to her. 

Snape woke grabbing his throat, his eyes frantically searching the room before they landed on her. Harriet could feel his sigh before she heard it. “Potter, what the hell are you doing?” 

“Saving your life apparently.” She offered him a hand and pulled him up.

“You should be at Hogwarts killing Voldemort not here, now GO be the hero.” Snape sneered at her, which honestly if he hadn’t she would have been worried. 

“The horcrux is gone, Voldy AKed me, I saw Mum and I’m back.”

Snape stared at her, “What do you mean you saw Lily?” 

“Mum said to save you, take you to Gringotts with me and explain everything there.”

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, “And why should I believe you?”

Harriett looked down at her nails trying to appear more casual than she felt. “Mum told me to tell you she knows that you are the one who told Voldemort the Prophecy and that you only asked him to spare her. She said it was an act she will never forgive.” Harriet looked up at him, “Is it true?”

He stared at her, and she looked him directly in the eye. She could feel Snape forcing his way through her memories and knew he found what he was looking for when he torn his eyes away from hers and staggered toward the wall. “I’ll go with you.”

“Can you side along us to Gringotts?” 

“Only if you are prepared for them to kill you on sight.”

“I have a plan, well Mum gave me the plan so I am sure it will work.”

“Well if Lily is the brains behind it I am sure it will.”

 

They arrived on the steps of Gringotts with a crack, instantly the guards were on them pushing them roughly up the steps and into through the doors. “It might be a good idea to enact your plan.”

“Timing is everything.”

“Hush Thief.”

One of the tellers saw her and shouted, “The bank is closed, everyone out!” The wizards and witches in the bank all stared at her a started muttering.

“NO! No one leave. I call the Goblins Oathbreakers and demand an audience with the King.” Harriet shouted over the din.

The teller staggered back, “You have no right, Thief.”

“I have every right, I didn’t steal anything. I was merely reclaiming property that two goblins conspired to keep from me. I call you Oathbreakers, and these witches and wizards have a right to know if their money is safe here or not. I deserve to treat with your king to prove or disprove these charges.”

The teller turned to one of the warriors standing behind him,”Skullcrusher go speak with the King, Firebreath bar the doors until this matter is resolved.” The warriors ran off to do as told and Harriet looked at the faces around her.

“I think these good witches and wizards should be made comfortable, not to mention seats for me and my companion. Maybe a table, and chairs for your King and his advisors?” Snape started at Harriett in shock, he couldn’t believe they were still alive let alone the fact she was making demands from the goblins. 

“I find myself agreeing with you, Thief, much to my disgust.” He turned and whispered instructions to the teller next to him and chairs for her, Snape and the witches and wizards that were her witnesses appeared, a moment after the table and four chairs fit for royalty appeared as well. 

Harriett looked toward Snape willing him to follow her lead, and went to sit down. 

Twenty minutes later a large group of very well dressed goblins marched in the room, showed their teeth to her and Snape then sat down. 

“I am King Gringott, I am the eighth King to hold this title; the first to have his honor besmirched by a thief and the first to be accused of being an Oathbreaker. Tell me why I shouldn’t have your head on a pike already.”

Harriet leaned forward, showed the King her teeth and grinned. “Because Dumbledore paid my account manager, as well as the Black account manager, to hide my heritage from me. They allowed him unfettered access to my accounts after I was emancipated by the ministry when I was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament, they never once sent me a statement, nor I was ever greeted by an account manager on my first visit. My property was stolen, traded, sold all for the profit of the account managers and Dumbledore. They have denied me my heritage, my vaults, the right to hear my parent’s and my godfather’s wills and as for breaking in...if I had been allowed to claim the Black Lordship I would have already had the Horcrux in my possession.” Harriet leaned back, crossed her arms over her chest and smirk. “So tell me again how I am a thief, and you’re not Oathbreakers.”

The Goblins on either side of the King were muttering among themselves as Gringott VIII stared at her. “I was told nothing of a Horcrux.” 

Harriet shrugged, “I was public enemy number one, I had other things on my mind, also I don’t see how it is my job to keep you informed of what happens in your bank. I mean it is why you are the King right?” Snape made a small distressed sound and reached over and pinched her leg. 

“Skinshredder, go find Account Managers Twofingers and Picaxe then bring them and the books to me.” The King pulled a dagger from his belt and a sharpener from his pocket. He looked at Snape, who had been silent the whole time and pointed the dagger at him. “Why are you here?”

“I owe Potter a life debt, she wants it registered and has promised to rent a ritual room here to remove my dark mark.”

Gringott turned narrowed eyes on her, “You can do this?”

“I can do a lot of things, the question is do you need my services and how much they are worth to you. The only other ones I’ll do for free are Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, I owe them a debt and should they want this I would consider the debt paid.”

“We will discuss the cost, and while we do I will send a few messages.” 

Feeling smug Harriet replied with a grin, “You do that. Also I’m starving how long is this going to take?” Snape gasped.

“As long as it takes. Would you like to register the Professor’s debt and remove his mark?” A guard appeared at his shoulder as he spoke and handed him several thick ledgers. He handed one off to his left and the other to his right. “I will need time to review these and question Twofingers and Picaxe.” He gestured at the two pale goblins now surrounded by guards.

“Sounds good to me.” Harriett cracked her neck as she stood. “Lead the way.”


	2. Let's not get together sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about 500 words. I've had the death and just wanted to post what I had. Snape bashing ahead. Also this part just felt done...unbetaed til they wake up.

Entering the ritual room Harriett looked around, “I need an atheme, preferably mithral or moon forged silver and you need to leave.” The guards looked at one another, and one left and the other stood outside the door. After a few minutes the one guard returned and handed her a moon forged silver atheme and went to stand outside the door as well.

“Right, please tell me you have clothes on under your robes.”

“I am not a heathen.” Snape started unbuttoning his robes while snarling at her.

Harriet slipped out of her hoodie and tossed it into the corner. “Merlin, I am filthy.”

“Will that interfere with you getting rid of the mark?”

“No. I was just stating a fact.”

“Potter, I don’t give a...grrrr…” Snape was breathing heavily now, his face was flushed and Harriet could tell something was wrong. She grabbed his arm and he tried to yank it away. Voldemort must be dead or dying, she knew it had the ability to act as a magic sink and if he died to quickly for that it could make the marked ill. 

“Hold still,” She held Snape’s arm firmly and slashed the theme across the dark mark. Snape hissed but held still. Once it was bleeding freely Harriet slashed her hand, pooled the blood and slapped over the dark mark. Snape jerked away again, but Harriet held fast. 

_“Release this wizard, your Master is dead.”_ Harriet hissed at the snake. 

_“You speak the truth, my purpose is no more. Your blood has venom of the King of Snakes. I must obey.”_ Harriet had known her blood still carried the taint, Poppy had been montering it for years. She smiled as the mark and all the spells contained with disappeared.

“You’re free. You should feel vastly different and might, at some point, want to undergo a cleansing ritual.”

“Yes, yes, Always offering your opinion when it’s not wanted.” Snape picked up his robes and started to redress. “Let's get this over with. I want to leave the country as soon as possible.”

Harriet opened the door, “We’re done.” The guard nodded and took them the way they they came. 

“What will you do with the debt?”

“Oh, now you’re curious.” Harriet snarled. “Sold your soul and life to two monsters but it’s me you question? Figures.”

Snape stopped walking, “I survived.”

“Yes and you killed my parents, Sirius and how many others? You survived. Congratulations on being the second most disgusting person on the planet.” Harriet started walking again. “I need your debt for the other Snape I am sure to meet when I leave here. I want him to know he can’t treat me the way you have my whole life and let me assure you I am a much kinder Master then your other two.”

“If he's anything like me he won’t thank you for it.”

“If he’s anything like you I might just kill him.”


	3. Oh Gods, Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before we meet Peter and the gang.

Snape stopped walking again, “You don’t have the fortitude or skill to kill in cold blood.” 

“I might not right now, but I am warming up to it real quick.”

Harriet took a deep breath and walked back into the lobby. She saw Gringott VIII still pouring over the ledgers with the others as well as a stack of notes next to him, the dictaquill moving of its own accord. Magic like that, the simple everyday stuff that others took for granted was what she loved the most. 

A goblin shoved a piece of parchment in front of her and Snape to sign. She read it quickly, signed it with the blood quill and handed it to Snape to sign. He too read it then signed, and the goblin snatched it from him and walked off with it. 

As soon as that was done Gringott stopped talking and closed the ledgers. 

“Toothache!” 

“My King.” The goblin knelt next to Gringott. 

“Take Twofingers and Picaxe below, cut off their heads, dismember them and display them for all to see. The Wizards need to know what we do to those who dishonor us and them by stealing.” Twofingers and Picaxe started protesting loudly and Toothache grabbed them with the help of another. By the time they reached the tunnels they were begging for their lives. 

“Lady Potter-Black, you are no longer called thief and we Goblins of Gringotts are no longer called Oath Breakers. The wealth and items stolen from you have been recalled and now resided in the seven compartment bottomless chest sitting next to me. It is unfortunate but the bylaws of Gringotts require you to not bank here until your heir is of age to control the vaults.”

“Is this law for all Gringotts?” 

“We should dismiss the masses so we may speak freely. Firebreath, Skullcrusher unbar the door, escort these good witches and wizards outside and tell the crowd outside we are closed for the day.” They waited a few minutes as the lobby emptied. 

“Lady Potter-Black..”

“Please call me Harriet.”

“Harriet, Thank You for the gift of your name. Now, tell me what you have planned and how Gringotts can help you.”

“When Voldemort threw the killing curse at me I died, and so did his final horcrux. When I went to meet Death I instead met my mother.” She felt Snape stiffen at her side and watched Gringott lean in. “She told me of Dumbledore’s betrayal, what he had planned for me, how Ron was going to drug me into marrying him to get what would be left of my fortune after paying you reparations and after I had an heir they planned to kill me. Hermione was helping him and so was Ginny.” 

Harriet took a breath and tried not to cry, but failed. Gringott reached into his robes and handed her an embroidered handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. 

“Mum told me how Molly, Ron, Percy and Ginny had been in on this since the beginning and Hermione joined them after I saved her from the Troll with Ron in first year. She also told me how Snape’s mark was killing his soul and that while not a good person, he was better than he was behaving now. Especially since he was also being controlled by spells Dumbledore laid on him. 

“What spells? I would have known!” Snap protested, “I would have felt them break.”

“According to Mum they broke while you were fleeing that night and considering the situation you might have missed them.” 

Snape looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“What? I asked her the same question. Either way she said you deserved a chance to better yourself as it wasn’t ALL your fault. I’m supposed to make arrangements for you to start over before I leave.”

“Where do you plan to go Harriet?” Gringott sounded concerned. 

“I know about the Dimensions Room.” 

Gringott reared back, his eyes wide and slammed his hand down on the table. “You dare…”

“You asked? Mum told me about it, told me how it works and where to go. Death knows everything.” Harriet closed her eyes and took a deep breath, this was harder than she thought it would be. “Does the ban mean all Gringotts or just the ones here.”

“The ones here. That's why you wanted the life debt registered.” 

“Yes. I’ll only be safe if I leave this world.”

“What do you need to do before you leave?”

“I need to set up Snape’s new life,” Harriet turned to Snape, “think about where you want to go. I need to write a statement saying Narcissa and Draco helped me during the war, with memories and to give Andromeda a chunk of the Black money.”

“This will be done while we take you to a room to eat, shower, and dress. When you wake everything will be ready to sign and you can leave. Mention the Room to no one.”

“I won’t, would you like me to swear on my magic?” Gringott thought about it. “No your promise and word are sufficient. How much Black money do you want to give Andromeda?”

“Over Three Billion in galleons, assets and heirlooms.” 

Harriet staggered, “Oh.” She heard Snape choking. “Right, all the physical assets, aside from a property for Snape, go to Andromeda and give them both three million galleons. Aslo if you can get her here to sort through the heirlooms she wants do so. While doing that take all the goblin forged items for yourselves please.”

“You are generous. If you care to know the Potter vaults hold close to the same.”

“Give Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom all the physical Potter assets please, as I will not need them. Make sure in all this the Malfoy’s home is protected as is whatever property they own that makes them the most income. Give Narcissa and Draco each one million galleons and make sure Lucius can’t touch it.” 

“Follow Slingshot to your rooms, we will wake you in a few hours.”


	4. Another AN But it is good news

Well writing chapter six I discovered a plot hole that could become big enough to drive a truck through. So I have deleted chapters 4 and 5 to fix this. I am almost through with chapter 4, it took a bit because I had to fix several things in my out line ect. But the plot hole is now fixed and there should be no more issues with the fic. Expect an update soon as I am likely to finish 4 tonight or Friday as I have a 12 hour shift tomorrow. 

Thank you all for being so wonderful and patience I am so grateful that so many of you are interested in this. Feel free to comment about any future issues you happen to see also I honestly enjoy constructive criticism and having any missed grammar mistakes pointed out. Neither I nor my betas are perfect and I know that all three of us tend to miss things.


	5. The Prize Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-write of 4, unbetaed but lacking plotholes (I hope).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added these late, sorry. A little background for this chapter. I am going on what the Wiki suggests about why Nundu might not have it’s breath yet. Laura died in the Hale fire (Which was a tragic accident), Peter and Derek survived. Peter was 21 and raised Derek. Derek, being untrained and young, submitted to his Uncle making Peter the Alpha. Harry Potter universe happens alongside Teen Wolf, obviously. Peter is 31, Derek is 18, Stiles is 14, Scott is 14 and Harry is 12. There will be NO SEX between Harry and Stiles, they have matching soul marks. I should also mention that even though it is in the 90's when Harriet leaves her world it is 2011 when she arrives in the new universe. Harry Potter's life is running concurrently with Stiles as they have matching soul marks.

Harriet stood outside the Dimensional room there was no one to say goodbye to, not even Snape, the ungrateful bastard, no one but Gringott to see her off. Andromeda had claimed over three fourths of the Black heirlooms, claiming they were for Teddy. She’d left a note saying Tonks and Lupin were dead so she was going to raise Teddy, she had also been very explicit in her request for Harriet to never darken her door. Narsissa had been very grateful for her assistance and her note mention neither she or Draco had actually taken the mark. She’d also left a gift for her with Gringott. Luna was in Madame Pomphrey’s care and Neville was caught up in a whirlwind of demands since he had finished off Voldemort. She’d sent a thick letter with the conditions Harriet not open it till she had gone through the portal. Trust Luna to always know what was going on. 

Other then Neville and Luna her whole life had been a lie, but she was going to a world where she was needed, a world where she would be loved and wanted. Harriet pulled her rucksack higher on her shoulder and was grateful for the clothes...really the whole wardrobe that had been awaiting her when she woke had been a surprise. The Goblins had also made her Basilisk body armor and a knife from a fang. Apparently Luna had mentioned the Basilisk in a note she had sent to Gringott. The Goblins, feeling like they still owed her, had rendered it and bought it from her, the price had added to her wealth considerably . The young goblin watching over her as she slept had explained everything to her when she woke. 

“I have two gifts from you before you leave. One is the gift Lady Malfoy left with us and the other has to do with your trunks. The trunk with Gold trim contains your Potter heritage and the trunk with Silver trim contains your Black heritage. Each is a seven compartment trunk, as I mentioned earlier, but now they are both completely sorted and cataloged. It took twelve Goblins four days to do this after using a time ritual. The seventh compartment of each trunk is a room for your use. The Potter trunk has a small loft style apartment in it. The Black’ trunk’s seventh room has a Potions lab and a Training room similar to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. However, you can only request things needed for building up your body or magic.” 

“I am grateful to the Goblin Nation, and to you Lord Gringott, for your generosity. The armor is not only impressive looking it will be very useful, as will the trunks. I would have never had the time to properly sort them and therefore would have never known what they contained fully. I to have a parting gift for the Nation and you. I believe this world will be better served by my actions and that the Nation will prosper.” Harriett handed over the paperwork that gave Gringott and the Nation her Potter and Black family seats on the Wizingott. Given the lengths the Goblins had gone through with their reparations for the actions of her former account leaders she knew this was the right thing to do. 

Gringott looked at the papers and was speechless. Harriett was leaving this realm, but to gift them with something so precious was unheard off. She was truly unique human. He cleared his throat, “We are most grateful for such a magnificent gift and will make sure that we will pass on to your new realm that you have been given the title of Friend to the Nation.” With that said Gingott handed her a medium size box.

Wondering what it could be Harriett immediately pulled off the top and was shocked to see an Occamy. It rose from the box and stared at her. Tilting its head slightly it spoke _‘I am Gaila.”_

_“Hello Galia, I am Harriet.”_

_“The Lady woke me and told me she was giving me to a Speaker. She said that you were going to need me._

_“She is right, where I am going I will be friendless. It will be good to have you with me._

_“Tell the old one Thank You for his care.”_ Gaila said while wrapping around her neck. _“I am ready to go.”_

“Gringott, Galia says to thank you for the care you’ve given her. “

“We’ve set the room to the date you want, you will find some things in that world more advanced than here. There will be a briefing when you arrive to catch you up. Safe Travels Friend.” Gringott reached out and clasped her forearm.

“Many Blessings upon your Clan, Friend.” Harriet replied. 

Letting go Harriet sighed and opened the door. The room was filled with silver flashing lights that surrounded her instantly. She thought about where she needed to go and what she wanted to accomplish there like her mother had told her to and as she did a portal appeared. Closing her eyes she stepped through and stepped out into chaos. 

 

“Don’t kill it Peter, it’s a baby.” Harriet heard as she stumbled through the portal and landed on the ground. 

“What the fuck is that?” Someone shouted they looked at the portal and darted away from the claws of the creature they were battling. 

“More like who, Uncle Peter!”” Derek dodged a slashing claw and quickly threw himself to the left and more spikes flew off the animal.

“We need to knock it out and take it to Deaton.” A young voice cried out.

“Stiles stay away, that’s an order.”

Harriett stood, her world had yet to right itself. Werewolves? A human running toward her and ...was that a young Nundu? Where the hell had she landed. “Fuck this.” 

The kid reached her. “Are you okay? Who are you? Stay back, Peter and Derek can handle this.” His mouth was moving faster than her mind could process. 

Harriet saw movement on her left, let the Elder Wand slip into her hand, grabbed the kid and pushed him behind her as the youngest looking werewolf launched himself at them. “Protego Maxima”, she then pointed at the werewolf, “Stupify.” It landed at the edge of the shield. She held onto the human kid as she moved, “Stay behind me.” She had no idea what was going on but none of it looked good.

Stiles yanked his arm out of her reach, and took a feeble swing at her, “What did you do to Scott? Did you kill him?” He sounded about ready to cry. 

“He's friendly?” She grabbed the kid again, “Kid, are you saying the wolves are friendly?” 

“He’s my best friend.”

Right. “Enervate.” She moved them toward Scott. “Kid, “

“Stiles. My name is Stiles, that’s Peter”, he pointed toward the man who was shifting into a large black wolf, “And that’s Derek.”

Great. Full shift wolves during the day. “Fine, get Scott and run. That’s a Nundu and it is a XXXXX creature and it will fuck you up.” She pushed Stiles closer to his friend and joined the fray. 

She quickly cast a Stupify toward the Nundu and thank the gods everywhere she’d put her Basilisk armor on under her clothes. Reaching into her rucksack she pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor and cast the sack aside. Derek was reaching out to slash the Nundu when it threw more spikes at him, Harriet cast a light banishing charm toward him and kept running. Peter was trying to get on top of it but the spikes were hindering him, Harriet dodge the spikes it threw her way and lashed out with the sword. The Nundu shifted out of the way and she saw it moving closer to the kids. 

“Stiles, run faster.” She yelled as Scott was still begging them not to kill it. Harriet cast an overpowered banishing charm that missed and quickly followed it with another Stupify that the Nundu dodged. It crashed into a tree, screaming with rage as it used it’s back legs to launch itself toward the tiny clearing where she had appeared. “Alarte Ascendare”, Harriet tried to launch it into another tree but almost hit Derek, he turned and snarled at her but she kept running. She, Peter and Derek were on its tail as lunged for the boys and hit a wall. Stiles shoved Scott on the ground covering him as the Nundu hit the shield. Harriett immediately cast another Stupify, then a Petrificus Totalus at it. 

“It can’t move, don’t hurt it.” Harriett ran over to Stiles and Scott. “Are you okay? That was a great wandless shield, Stiles. Are you going to get in trouble for underage magic?

As she was talking Peter shifted back, “Who are you and what the hell is that?” Harriett turned to look at him and Derek who was glaring at her from Peter’s side.

Harriett remembered Gaila and reached up to touch her. The Occamy shivered under her touch, _‘I am fine.’_ She hissed softly. _‘That was unpleasant, if we’d had time to let me down I could have bit it.”_

_“I’m sorry Galia I am used to working alone, I promise not to forget you again.”_

“Is that a snake around your neck? Are you talking to it?” Stiles leaned in to get a closer look, “That is so awesome.”

“Scott, take Stiles home please.” Peter’s eyes flashed red as he spoke.

“Wait.” She put her hand on Stiles' shoulder. “Is the Ministry here going to send you anything about underage magic?”

“Magic? Wait is that what you were doing? Cool. Why would they send me anything?”

“How old are you Stiles?

Peter lifted Stiles and Scott up, flashed red eyes at her again, and moved the boys behind him. “These boys are members of my pack, now start explaining.”

“I’m 14, so Scott but he’s a werewolf.” Derek groaned, “What isn’t not like she didn’t see you both and Scotty too.” Stiles butted in his words fast and slightly high pitched, he kept trying to reach out and touch Galia, who seemed keen on being touched. “Do you need your bag? I’ll go grab it.” He broke out of Derek’s hold and jogged off to get the bag.”

“STOP.” Peter commanded. “Just Stop.”Stiles staggered as he stopped mid-step, Scott’s hand was tangled in his hair mid-rub and Derek was just standing there. ”You know what before we even discuss the Magic, with a capital M, which is like nothing I’ve seen before you are going to tell what that thing is and who you are. Because I don’t know you, you smell like burnt ozone and sound fucking crazy. Which to me means threat.”

Harriet smiled lazily. “I’m not even supposed to be here. You’re what? Americans? I was meant to land in London.” She made a point of sliding her wand into her sleeve and wandlessly summoning her sword. Peter jumped as it flew into her hand. “So why don’t we start with this baby first.” Harriet, bent down and rubbed a hand along the Nundu’s side. It’s spikes had withdrawn and now it looked like a baby jaguar. “This is a Nundu. In the Magical world it is classified as an XXXXX creature. Normally it takes a hundred wizards to take it down. This one is months old, which is why we were able to defeat it. It’s from South Africa and shouldn’t be here.” Harriet looked around, found a stick and thought for a moment. “Is there a Johannesburg, South Africa here?”

Peter just stared at her, his expression unreadable and Derek was still glaring. “Yes, there is.” Stiles bobbed up beside her. 

“Thank you Stiles. I’m going to send this baby home and then maybe we can go somewhere more comfortable for the rest because, personally, I’m starving.”

“Fine, send it home. Derek go to the house and order pizza, take Scott and Stiles.”

“Are you sure Uncle Peter?” 

"Yes."

“Come on guys, last one to the house gets pineapple on their pizza.” Stiles groaned as Derek and Scott took off running. “So unfair.”

Peter laughs as Stiles runs away too.

Harriet leaned over set the stick on the Nundu and cast an enervate. “Okay buddy, I’m going to send you home or as close to it as I can get okay? I know you can understand me so blink twice for yes.” She watched the Nundu blink twice. “We tried not to hurt you but we couldn’t let you hurt the boys.” She waved her wand over him and cast a few light healing spells. “I’m going to unfreeze you and activate the portkey, be good. Finite. Goodbye” and the Nundu disappeared. 

Peter offered her his hand and helped her up. “Now you can explain who you are and how the hell you got here on our way to the house.”

“I can do that, if you can tell me why you have the Deathly Hallows tattooed on your wrist?”


	6. May I introduce you to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler and conversation. I've no beta atm, so please point out any glaring errors or mistakes so I may fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I backed myself into a corner by writing in only Harriet’s voice. I hate it when an author's does this but I am in love with this fic and want to finish it. So world change, pov change. Love it, hate it, I really don’t care.

Peter stared at her warily, “This is my soul mark, not a tattoo.” He looked at mark, “What are the Deathly Hallows?

“What’s a soul mark?” Harriet reached out and took his wrist, she traced the symbol and shivered. Peter snatched his wrist back and snarled, “A soul mark is a very personal thing, don’t touch it.” He was disdainful as he spoke. “Most people meet in their mid to late 20’s. Sometimes they meet younger, rarely do people go unmatched past 35. Now quit distracting me and tell me who you are.” 

Harriet step back, “Sorry, we don’t have soul marks where I come from.” He was marked by her legacy. A million questions about soul mark raced through her brain. Was this what Lily meant when she spoke about someone she would be able to trust? Someone who would help her? Peter was staring at her impatiently waiting for an answer. 

“We didn’t have soul marks in my world. As for the answer to your question - I’m Lady Harriet Jasmine Potter-Black.”

“What about the snake wrapped around your neck?”

“This is Galia, she is an Occamy. She is my familiar.” Harriet caressed Galia with her free hand. 

“And you speak snake?”

“Parseltongue, and yes. 

Peter didn’t like being at a disadvantage, he knew nothing about this woman but she knew about the creatures that had been rampaging through his territory. She moved like a fighter, handled the sword well and he was pretty sure she could take him, not to mention what was left of his pack as well. 

“Let’s head to the house, I have questions and you seem like you have the answers I need.” Peter gestured to the left as he spoke.

Harriet grabbed her bag, shrunk Gryffindor’s sword and put it away. She stared at him for a moment and couldn’t help but think about how attractive he was. She pushed that thought out of her head, and started to walk. “So was today’s adventure a regular occurrence?”

“What happened today has been happening for months. Creatures like the Nundu have been invading these woods, wreaking havoc on the local wildlife and some of the other things that live in the preserve. I’ve lost three Betas trying to prevent them making out of the woods. I’ve had to call in reinforcements from Hunter who grew up in the area but between him and Deaton, our current Emissary, they can’t find anything on them. Then you appeared and seem to know everything about it. “ He turned to look at her, “Why is that?”

“Are you sure you want me to tell you now, or do you want the story told in front of your pack?”

Peter narrowed his eyes are her, “Why are you so calm about the whole Werewolf thing?”

“My honorary Uncle was a werewolf,” Harriet shook her head trying to mesh what Remus was with what she had seen here. “He wasn’t like you or the boys. He only turned during the full moon and, without his medicine, he was a mindless beast. Others, ones that didn’t take the medicine or lock themselves like he did, would ravage and bite whoever they came across. Those ones, they joined my enemy Voldemort, and I put them down like the monsters they were.” Peter shivered as her voice quickly changed from fond to cold. She was definitely dangerous, he was going to have to find away to disarm her if she became a danger to the pack.

“I’ve killed a lot, I worked my way through the guilt a long time ago. Somethings just need to be put down.” She could hear Hermione and Ron badgering her, The Order of the Phoenix arguing she was as bad as Voldemort, Dumbledore telling her she was going dark but she didn’t care. This was a new world, and she wasn’t going to be that girl. No more hiding who she was, no more being led around by the nose. 

“You seem young to have that kind of philosophy.” 

“All my life I've been at the center of a war that started before I was born, Voldemort tried to kill me multiple times. The first time I was a year and a half old. After I turned eleven fighting him became a yearly occurrence. It was learn to fight and kill or be killed so excuse me for not wanting to die.” Harriet was defensive, she didn’t know why but she wanted this man, no wolf, to like her. 

“What about your family? Or your Uncle’s pack?” Peter couldn’t understand why a child was left to fight this Voldemort she was talking about. “They didn’t help you? At all?”

“My family is gone, my parents died the first time Voldemort tried to kill me and the people who raised me were never family.” Harriet grimaced and cleared her throat. “There were only a few people I considered family or even friends. Sirius, my Godfather, died when I was fifteen as for the rest only two were real, both better friends than I deserved and the others were deceitful lying bitches. The woman who tried to mother me said I was like a daughter to her but it was all lies. I was being manipulated for my money and power. My whole life up till now had been orchestrated by an old man who thought his ‘Greater Good’ was more important than my wants and needs. ” Fury filled her as she spoke, she needed to get to Harry, he didn’t have to live her life but the magical creatures appearing here needed tending to. “I’ll help with the creatures, and stop whatever is bringing them here if I can but I need to get to Harry. He is the whole reason I am here.”

Peter looked at he as he asked. “Who is Harry?”

“Harry James Potter, Lord Potter-Black. He is this world’s me and I won’t let him suffer the way I did.”

“I obviously don’t know much about, what was it? Dimensional Travel?” Harriet nodded as he spoke, “But isn’t that one of those world ending no-no’s?” Peter was skeptical as he spoke, he mentally tagged her as unstable as well as crazy powerful. 

“Only if I were male,” Harriet smiled slyly and ran her hand over her body, “and I am obviously not.” She laughed at Peter’s expression, “No, I honestly have no idea. I had help getting here and they said it was safe as they do this sort of thing all the time.”

“Right,” definitely crazy, as well as capable and sexy. “Clearly you are insane, you’ll fit right in.” They stepped into the clearing and the house stood in front of them. 

Harriet whistled as she looked over the house. It was a large house that blended in perfectly with the setting. Natural wood exterior, wrap around porch and lush greenery. “Wow, I’ve seen Manors back home that aren’t this beautiful.”

Peter mentally preened, “Thank you, I designed it myself.” 

She turned and smiled at him, her eyes bright green and her hair lit around her face like a halo of dark fire and his stomach flipped. Peter cleared his throat, “Come on if we don’t hurry Scott will eat all the pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=i6l081)
> 
>  
> 
> Harriet Potter


End file.
